Unwritten
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: Another Sam Jack ending..one bad word in there but blink and you would miss it!
1. Feel the rain on your skin

A/N- Just a one shot I had to get out...I love this song at the moment so I wanted to use it. Based on all the potential Sam and Jack endings out there. No real spoilers just speculation. Oh a little spoiler for Endgame. Oh and Grace. I don't own them by the way...but I will!

Sam was driving home, it was too late and she just wished was already curled up in bed. She stifled another yawn and turned the radio up a bit.

"_Well your dream is definitely symbolic..." _Sam hit the button to change it once more.

"_Coming up, we will be taking calls from troubled parents who think there children are using drugs..." _Not tonight Sam thought as she hit the tune button once more, and again, and again.

She was still a half hour from home and the radio was likely to put her to sleep, not wake her up. As she stopped at the next set of lights, she reached out and pulled out the group of CD's Cassie had left in her car the last time she was in it. She looked through them before she noticed a small note on one

'_Sam, play track four. Cassie xx..." _

Sam slipped the disc in as she began to drive again and skipped to track four. She liked the beat at the beginning right away, finding that she was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
_  
_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Sam smiled as she took in the words. If only she could start a new book tomorrow, she thought.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
_  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

Sam had remembered most of the words and was singing along at the top of her lungs as she drove through the empty streets, not caring what she would have looked liked to outside observers.

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten_

Sam played the song again as she was nearing the end of her journey and suddenly felt wide awake as she pulled up outside her house. Pete's car was there, but no lights were on, indicating he was asleep.

Sam opened the door as quietly as she could and began to move around the house silently, she got changed, having showered that morning and done nothing strenuous that day she got straight into her pyjamas. She made a cup of tea and still not ready for bed she took a chance and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end whispered.

"Hey sweetheart, did I wake you?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, what's wrong?" the voice asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry, I just got that cd you left in my car." Sam replied.

"Oh finally. You like it?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, very catchy." Sam replied.

"Did you get it?" Cassie said.

"What do you mean?" Sam tried to fake some ignorance.

"As the song says no one else can speak the words on your lips." Cassie said.

"What are you still doing awake?" Sam asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't have class tomorrow so I am pulling an all nighter trying to get my notes together." Cassie said with a loud yawn. "But I don't think I'll make it."

"Go to bed." Sam scolded playfully.

"Look who's talking? What time do you have to be on base tomorrow?"

"I don't. Pete and I are going to finalise the sale of the house." Sam replied. Cassie was silent for a long moment. "Cass, you there?"

"Yeah." She replied. "You aren't seriously moving in with him Sam." Cassie said.

"I'm marrying him Cass, it's what usually happens."

"You aren't seriously marrying him?" Cassie tried again.

"CASS!"

"What?"

"I love Pete."

"You're in love with Jack." Cassie replied.

"CASSIE STOP IT!" Sam yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry Sam. But you are making a mistake. Daniel was meant to tell you that." Cassie stated.

"Excuse me?" Sam was trying not to raise her voice.

"When he told me Jack was seeing Kerry. We agreed we needed to do something, but he has chickened out. So I have to do it I guess."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, unable to say anything else.

"Jack and Kerry broke up last week. Apparently when she came and saw you there she and Jack had this huge fight and she left."

"So, they'll work it out."

"Ah no they won't. Jack's sworn off love, according to Daniel."

"Well that's too bad." Sam replied.

"Oh for fucks Sam would you wake up!" Cassie said.

"Watch your language." Sam told her.

"Look it's late, and I'm not going to get you to admit anything over the phone but would you do something for me?" Cassie asked.

"What?" Sam replied, annoyed she would ask a favour after all of that.

"Walk to your bedroom."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Sam walked into her bedroom, trying not to wake him up, she sat down in the small chair across from the bed.

"Look at Pete. Remember the first time you met him. Remember how you felt. Remember the first thing he said to you, the first thing you said to him. Remember your first kiss. The first time you made love, how he proposed. Imagine your wedding day. Imagine your first child." Cassie was quiet for a moment. "Now take all those things and either remember or imagine them with Jack."

Cassie heard a soft gasp on the other end of the phone but still waited before she spoke again.

"There's no comparison is there?" She asked a still speechless Sam.

"I have to go." Sam finally said.

She tapped her foot nervously as she waited for the door to open. She raised her hand to knock again when the door swung aside revealing a sleep filled bare-chested annoyed looking man.

"It's late." A half asleep voice said.

"Last time I couldn't sleep you said I should have called." Sam replied.

"You use a phone to call." Jack replied.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

Jack stepped aside and she made her way into the living room.

"The world better be ending, and you better have not just been leaving the base." Jack said.

"No Sir, I left around 10." Sam replied. It was just going one Jack saw.

"So the world is ending...should have called me first." Jack said leaning back into his sofa.

"Worlds fine Sir. Well it was when I left."

"Then not to sound cranky but why are you here?"

"I...I...have no idea." Sam finally said dropping beside him. "I was talking to Cassie and she made me mad but then she made me think and now I think she was right and I have no idea why at one o'clock in the morning when I have one of the nicest guys I have ever met in my bed waiting to start a life with me I am punishing myself by being..."

"Not with him?" Jack finished.

"Yeah." Sam said, unable to look him in the eye.

"I don't know Carter." Jack replied.

"That's it?" Sam said in disbelief.

"What more do you want?" Jack asked,

"Something, anything, tell me I'm rushing it with Pete, tell me, I'm making a mistake. Tell me you..." Sam cut herself off before she finished.

"I can't do that." Jack said into his chest.

"Why not? I'm here Jack, asking you, why is it so hard?" Sam said pacing across the floor in front of him.

"It just is." Was all Jack said. Sam stopped and looked at him a minute before making her way back to the door. She was about to turn the knob when she felt a hand come to rest on each of her shoulders and a whisper close to her ear.

"I can't lose you." He said softly.

"Then say it." Sam said turning to face him. They looked into each others eyes, unable to mask the pain they were feeling.

"If I say it Sam, I'll keep saying it, knowing that every time could be my last when I send you to some planet the next day. I can't do it."

Sam was flawed. There were a million reasons they could not have had this conversation earlier, and they were all outlined in the USAF hand book. But the one reason he chose to take notice of was the fact that he could lose her.

"It would kill me." Jack said, reading her mind.

"And that's better than having nothing at all?" Sam said softly, looking at her shoes.

"It's the only reason that makes sense to me." Jack replied.

"That doesn't make sense to me." Sam said.

"Well you are a genius, might be a little too simple for you." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll leave him."

"Sam." Jack said in a warning tone.

"Tell me to."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna make a bet? How the hell do you think I got in this mess?"

"I never told you to do anything." Jack said defensively.

"Not you, you in my head you. A hallucination, told me to go for something more."

"Nope, not me. Obviously a fake me." Jack said.

"Well I know that now. I was telling myself what I wanted you to tell me. But I knew, I knew you would never tell me that because I would never tell you that."

"Did I mention it's late?" Jack said. Sam finally gave a soft chuckle. "Would you do it..and by that I mean leave P...him... if I asked?" Jack asked, he had to know.

"In a heart beat." Sam said looking him straight in the eye.

"And if I told you in exactly two months, one week, three days 22 hours and 35 minutes, me asking that would pay off, what would you do?" Jack asked,

"Start counting down." Sam said, her heat beat stepping up just a notch.

"There is something I needed to tell you. When you and Daniel got back form your little escapade trying to get the gate back, I realised, I couldn't give those orders anymore." For the first time, Sam was seeing a weakness in him. "I don't know how George did it for as long as he did, but I can't. It's one thing to follow out the orders, it's another thing to give them."

"When you said tough choice...."Sam started, Jack simply nodded in response.

"My service contract was to be renewed but I have formally handed in my resignation."

"Jack you can't." Sam said placing a palm to his cheek. He held her hand in place with his own.

"It's time Sam."

"But you have so much to offer, no one could run it like you."

"And if they can find me I am happy to answer any questions, but I have a few other things I want to do before it is too late."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

He took Sam by the hand and led her back to the sofa. Without a word he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. Sam settled into his chest, her back against it, the two reclined against the arm of the couch and rested their feet on the other. Jack pulled a small blanket over the two of them, unable to help herself Sam dropped her head back and turned so her forehead was resting against Jack's neck.

"Spend the next forty or so years like this is the first thing." He whispered into her ear. Sam shivered slightly.

"How long?" Sam asked barely awake.

"Two months, one week, three days 22 hours and 18 minutes." Jack replied before falling asleep as well.


	2. A wonderful man

A/N- Ok well I thought it would be a one shot- but lets make it a two shot shall we...ok three shot and then that's it, I think! VickySg1 this is for you because you asked so nicely and for those that made me think hhhhhhhmmmm what would Pete do?

It had been an hour since they had woken up on the couch together, and after an initial shock when she first woke up, Sam realised she had not slept so well in years. She had worked her way out of Jack's arms, she found he was very possessive of things in his sleep, and had taken a quick shower. When she came out, Jack was making coffee and toast for them.

They ate in relative silence, all though it was comfortable between them. Sam would look up to find Jack watching her with a smile on his face.

"I should go." Sam said putting her coffee mug into the sink.

"Yeah, I have to get to the base soon. You have the day off I seem to recall." Jack replied joining her by the sink.

"The morning, I was going to come in later on and finish up some paperwork." Sam said trying to not notice just how close he was standing to her.

"You want to do paperwork? Well I know a desk that is full of requests and reports that need some work you are more than welcome to."

"Thanks but I think I'll stick with mine." Sam said patting his chest. Before she could move away Jack had once again covered her hand with his own, Sam stood completely still, unsure what to do. If she moved forward she was in his arms, if she moved back she could undo all that had happened.

"Take all the time you need." Jack said. He leant in a placed a soft kiss on her cheek. With nothing else he moved away to have a shower himself.

----------------------

"This isn't happening." Pete said sitting down on the sofa in Sam's living room.

"I don't know what else to say." Sam replied softly.

"Just kidding might be a good place to start." Pete answered.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Pete. It's too important." Sam replied coming to sit next to him.

"Where has this come from? Yesterday we were planning to by a house and today you are trying to give me back your ring." Pete asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Is there someone else?" Pete asked. Sam took a deep breath, trying to figure out what was better, lie and then have him find out through her brother much later, or be totally honest and make him feel used.

"It depends on how you look at it." Sam said.

"What the hell does that mean? Either there is or there isn't Sam it's a pretty easy question."

"Nothing has happened, but there is someone." Sam replied, her vagueness only getting Pete more and more worked up.

"Someone from work I take it."

"Yes." Sam said looking away.

"Well who? Have I met them? Are they...." Pete stopped suddenly and jumped off the couch. "I knew it, I knew."

"Pete I'm sorry. Nothing has happened, please believe that."

"I should have seen it ages ago. They way he was always looking at you like a puppy dog." Pete ranted. "The way he'd always call you to tell you about his...whatever."

Sam had gone from shocked to puzzled. Jack never looked at her like a puppy dog, and he rarely called on the phone.

"Well I hope you and Jackson are happy together." Pete spat.

"Jackson...What?" Sam said trying not to laugh. "You think Daniel and I...oh god Pete he's like my brother." Sam said once again holding in a giggle for Pete's pride.

"Then who..," A look of real understanding washed over him. "O'Neill." Sam began to study her feet, unable to look at him. "How long?" He asked.

"Always." Sam replied.

"Always, as in, all the time you've known him?"

"Basically. We were involved in an accident just after we started working together. He nearly died and I realised that it was more than a team mate I felt I was losing." Sam said remembering her and Jack and the cold ice all around them in the dark crevasse. How she was secretly enjoying the time with him, hating the fact they were both in so much trouble.

"So what was I?" Pete asked.

"One of the greatest things to ever happen to me." Sam said standing in front of him. "Pete, I hate doing this. I hate that I can't just turn off what ever it is I feel for him, god knows it would be a lot easier. But even though I know you hate me right now, I hope you can understand that I need to follow my heart. And that I am saving us both a lot of pain in the future."

Pete looked up ready to scream at her, ready to let out all the anger he had, but the honesty he saw on Sam's face stopped him. He knew she wasn't trying to hurt him, more than that he knew she was right. Without saying anything Pete wrapped his arms around her and Sam followed his lead. "He is one lucky son of a bitch." He mumbled into her hair. Sam allowed herself to laugh softly as she pulled out of the embrace.

"You are a wonderful man Pete." Sam said.

----------------------------------

"Hey Sam!" Daniel said coming into her lab.

"Daniel, how are you?" Sam asked.

"Good, you?" Daniel said looking at her hand. Sam smiled at him knowingly.

"You spoke to General O'Neill." Sam said. Daniel blushed slightly.

"He was just in such a good mood, I had to beat it out of him though. So how long?"

"Two months, one week, three days, 8 hours and 14 minutes." Sam said with a smile.

A/N...ok so I am in a good mood and could not write a huge fight. And I truly believe that whilst Sam would not tell Pete there was someone else, a split between them would be amicable. Pete seems like that type. And I wanted to have a nice turn out for Pete cos I love David De Luise! And there will be one more chapter don't worry...


End file.
